Difficulties in connection with such a known HMD device consist in that the exit pupil of the imaging optics has to be located such that the user wearing said HMD device can move his eye to this location, while at the same time, the diameter of the exit pupil has to be sufficiently large so that the user can perceive the entire image even during eye movements. Thus, the diameter of the exit pupil should be at least 8 mm and, at the same time, a field having a size of 25° should be provided, wherein said field and said exit pupil should allow good optical image quality to be realized. Such requirements can be met by providing additional lenses. However, an increase in the number of lenses is disadvantageously connected with an increase in weight and size.
In view thereof, it is an object of the invention to improve an HMD device of the aforementioned type such that excellent imaging quality can be realized, combined with small dimensions and low weight.